The mess up
by Chloe00
Summary: The marauders, Snape, and Malfoy mess up on a potion and land them in the future, say twenty years later.
1. Chapter 1

"How much do we put in?" A squeaky male voice asked looking in the cauldron.

"A bit more… I think."

"You think?"

"Sorry, Lilly kind of found the parchment and threw it into the fire."

"Great going James."

"Like you were any help Sirius."

"Well well well, what do we have here? Four trouble-makers in the Potions room without permission."

"Get out of here." One growled.

"Don't think we will Lupin." One of the boys said smirking.

"Yes, I'm certain Professor Dippet would love to hear about four Gryffindors in the dungeons."

"You looking for a fight Snape?"

"No more then you are Black."

"You know these Dungeons are our territory right Potter?"

"I thought you lived under a rock Malfoy."

The four boys wearing Gryffindor robes and two wearing Slytherin robes having a stare down. "Shame if you're little potion was ruined."

"Don't touch it." Peter squeaked.

"You should have been sorted into Hufflepuff." Lucius said glaring at the small boy.

"Back off him." Remus said angrily.

While the four argued with Malfoy, Severus slipped something into their cauldron. "Come Lucius we don't have time for their childish antics."

"Why you ungrateful…" Before James could finish his sentence they all turned and saw the cauldron bubbling over and ended with an explosion.

********************************

"No all I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt for you two to be polite to him."

"Mione he's a Slytherin, not to mention and Malfoy! How can you expect us to be nice to that bloody git?" Ron asked furiously his face the same color as his hair.

"Because he's Head Boy Ron!" Hermione said getting quite annoyed with his childish behavior."

"But…"

"And I'm Head Girl. You should show him the same respect you show me."

Harry chuckled softly watching his two best friends argue with each other. He was in the argument but decided to back down knowing he couldn't win against Hermione. "Harry help me out here."

"Ho could he ever help you Weasley? Perhaps by giving your poor family some money." A cold voice said as a figured walked forwards smirking.

"You take that back Malfoy." Ron said angrily as he stepped forwards.

"Ron don't." Hermione said quickly stepping between both boys. "Draco behave."

"Oh it's Draco now." Ron spat.

"Ron please…"

"No why don't you explain to me Hermione why you're being so nice to this bloody prat. After six years of being called names by him and your now telling us to be nice to him."

"Maybe she finally came to her senses that I'm better." Malfoy said smirking.

"Sod off Malfoy you're not helping."

"Oh now we're back to calling him Malfoy again."

"Ron calm down some." Harry said.

"Yes Weasley we don't need you temper to explode especially down here. Lord knows what could happen." Draco said coolly as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Get off of her." Ron said grinding his teeth.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. He knew Hermione was trying to help them get along only cause she had to put up with Malfoy, but him being like that and with her just made him angry. "Listen here Malfoy…"

A loud explosion startled the four seventh year students a they slowly opened their eyes. "What the…" Hermione started as she saw boys their age lying on the ground unconscious."

"Bloody hell.." Ron said.

****

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm very upset that FF.Net took my other story away without telling me about it, but if you want to read Midnight Patrol. It's located at h t t p : / / a d u l t f a n . n e x c e s s . n e t / a f f / s t o r y . p h p ? n o = 7 7 6 7

Just delete the spaces.

****

A/N2: I am planning on having this be a romance. I just don't know whom I want Hermione paired up with just yet. So you vote.

Hermione/Harry

Hermione/Ron

Hermione/Draco

Hermione/James

Hermione/Remus

Hermione/Sirius

Hermione/Peter *gross*

Hermione/Severus

Hermione/Lucius

Also let me know if older Sirius should be dead or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron you best get Dumbledore." Harry said as the red head nodded and took off.

"Who are they?" Draco asked eyeing the two house crests on their robes.

"This isn't good." Hermione said looking at one of the boys.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked.

"Look."

Harry looked closer as his green eyes widened. The boy looked almost exactly like he did, only he didn't have a scar on his forehead. "How…"

"You're not the only one with a look-a-like Potter." Draco said looking at the blonde with the Slytherin crest.

"What about the others?" Harry asked seeing Hermione move to one who had black hair.

"I don't know." Hermione said moving a strand.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and saw a brown haired angel staring at him. "I must have gone to heaven." He said smiling at her.

She gasped in shocked and moved back bumping into Draco. The guy glared. "Malfoy."

"How do you know my name?" Draco asked getting to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers as well.

"I believe he's referring to me." The blonde said stirring slowly.

Harry stood and walked back some next to Hermione and Malfoy seeing their unexpected visitors waking up. "Mr. Weasley this is absurd." A cold voice said as Ron entered the room followed by Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Their potions eyes widened seeing what was before him, not to mention seeing his seventeen year old self. "Albus how is this possible?"

"Perhaps they can tell us. Please explain James."

"We were working on a potion and Snape and Malfoy showed up." James said. "We think Snape slipped something into it. Next thing we know we're here with them staring at us."

"Though she can stare at me all she wants." Sirius said winking at Hermione who blushed slightly and looked away.

"You know them professor?" Harry asked confused.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in my office." Dumbledore suggested a small twinkle in his eye.

The Maruaders looked at each other as everyone slowly left the dungeons. "James he looked just like you." Sirius said.

"Yes, only with green eyes and he had it looked like a scar." James noted.

"And that blonde looked like an exact copy of Malfoy." Remus said.

"He said that was last his last name." Peter said speaking up quietly.

"I didn't recognize the boy with the red hair or the girl." Sirius said. "Although the girl is very cute."

"You would think someone was cute in this sort of situation." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall can explain it to us. Or we could always talk to Professor Dippet."

"Lemon drops." Dumbledore said as the gargoyle produced the staircase as they all went up.

he trio and Draco stood on one side of the room near Professor Snape. The Marauders plus the two Slytherin on the other side. McGonagall stood near the headmaster. "This is a very delicate situation." He looked at those from this time. "No matter what happens you may not indulge to them about the future."

"But professor…" Harry started.

"Nothing can be known Harry. Although I'm certain it's quite clear that James Harry is your son as it is that Draco is your son Lucius. As well as Severus becoming a potions master."

"Who would have thought someone like Snivellus would turn into a potions master." Sirius snorted.

"Snivellus?" Ron asked confused.

"Albus perhaps we should be on terms on how to send them back." The potion masters said glaring at the younger boys.

"A very good point Severus. Alas discovering what type of potion they were using will be quite difficult."

"Why not brew a time potion?" Draco suggested.

"That would take nearly two months." Hermione told him.

"And how would you know of this Miss Granger?"

Hermione's face paled slightly. "I um.."

"There is however the fact of them using a time turner." Minerva said saving her student from embarrassment.

"Yes, we should take that into consideration as well. I will contact the Ministry and I suggest that Miss Granger may help you with that potion Severus."

Severus looked up. "She's only a child Albus!"

"And top of her class and very good in potions. I predict one day she may be taking over your job."

Snape glared at the young student. "Fine. Miss Granger you are to report to my lab at eight o-clock tonight. If you're late I will take off points." He said turning and left.

"Now that we have that taken care of, Miss Granger another thing you may do for me if go to the DADA room and bring in the professor please."

"Yes sir." She said nodding.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They knew that their DADA teacher would be in most shocked to see him younger self along with his friends. "Where will they stay?"

"I think it's best for them to stay in their residing houses."

"Their names… people will know." Ron said.

"Yes they will won't they." Albus said thinking with a small twinkle in his eye as he looked at them. "You six will have to go by different names it seems."

****************************

A small knock at the door caused Remus Lupin to look up. "Come in." Hermione poked her head in as he smiled. "What can I do for you Hermione?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like you to come to his office right away. It's quite important."

"Well, I suppose if it's important." He said standing up and followed her out of the door. "Would you happen to know what this is about?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "How about a hint? I'll buy you a butterbeer"

"Come now Professor you of all people should know better not to bribe students." She said laughing as they reached the gargoyle. "Lemon drops."

"Okay how about two butterbeers?"

****************************

"Okay how about two butterbeers?" They heard outside the door.

"Nope sorry, besides we're here."

"Well Miss Granger can't say I didn't try." He said as his eyes widened at the sight before him. "How…"

"Bribing a student Remus?" Minerva asked him sternly.

"Not really." He said quietly as he looked at Albus. "This isn't possible is it?" He asked looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who nodded. "Hermione I think I may owe you a couple of fire whiskies by the end of the night."

"Remus!" Minerva scolded.

"Now for your names." Albus said after nearly twenty minutes of arguing they had finally decided.

James: Daniel Porter

Sirius: Gary Benson

Remus: David Lopes

Peter: Timothy Patterson

Severus: Alan Smith

Lucius: Jason Felton

"If anyone is to ask you are all exchange students from Durmstrang." He said as they nodded. "Good. "Now Draco you will be showing Alan and Jason to the Slytherin common room while you three may show the others."

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 2

Ron: 2

Sirius: 2

Draco: 1

Lucius: 0

Remus: 1

Severus: 1

Peter: 0

James: 1

~Sirius to be alive~

Yes: 2

No: 1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't going to put this out yet until probably Weds, but I saw how many reviews I had gotten from when I was away at work. It was 23 and it jumped to 86

"This girl Granger, I have not heard of her family." Lucius told Draco.

"She's muggleborn."

"Your assort with mudbloods?" His young father asked him in shock.

Draco tensed at that word. Since he became Head Boy and discovering that Hermione was Head Girl they had called a truce. The last time he had called her a 'mudblood' was the beginning of the sixth year and then he ignored her. "She's Head Girl and it is required that we are supposed to be polite to each other, Jason." He said.

"Don't use that tone with me." Lucius said.

He told them the password as the portrait opened and the three stepped inside. "Drakey!" A pug-faced girl with a bit too much makeup said rushing to his side.

"Get off Pansy." He said trying to get her off of his arm. "Listen up. This is Jason Felton and Alan Smith. Their exchange students from Durmstrang who will be here for a while. Gryffindor on the other hand has four exchange students. Be careful of them." He said finally managing to shake off Pansy and walked towards the portrait.

"Not staying?" Alan asked.

"I have my own room." Draco said walking out of the portrait

*****************************

"So this is our common room?" James asked looking around at the familiarity.

"Is that wizards chess?" Sirius asked smiling.

"You pay?" Ron asked.

"I'm one of the best."

"Well Ron looks like you got new competition. The only person to ever beat Ron is his sister Ginny."

"She cheats." Ron stated.

"Ronald Weasley I do not cheat!"

The Marauders turned and saw a angry red head coming down the stairs. "Oh we have company."

"Ginny this is Daniel Porter, Gary Benson, David Lopes, and Timothy Patterson. Their exchange students staying here for a while from Durmstrang" Hermione told her trying to ignore the lusty look Sirius was shooting her.

Ron caught Sirius or rather Gary giving looks towards Hermione and felt a strong twinge of jealousy go through out his body. It was no secret that he liked her, and the only person who didn't know was well her.

"You look familiar." Ginny stated.

"I'm sure we've probably seen them before maybe in Hogsmead or at Diagon Alley." Ron said quickly. "Come on we'll you to your room." As the boys trudged upstairs.

"What are your plans tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I have to meet with Snape at eight."

"Detention?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, Dumbledore wants us to work on a potion together."

"Maybe it's a wolvesbane potion."

"I don't know he didn't say." She said as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to the library to pass time."

"Don't you want to be here with Lavender and Parvati meet the new boys?" Ginny asked with a small sparkle in her eye.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Defiantly not. Their big boys, they can handle them and if they can't we could always let them know about the two new boys in Slytherin."

"Slytherin also got exchange students?"

"Yes."

"I feel sorry for them for being put in that house."

"I wouldn't. I think they rather like it."

"Whatever you say Mione."

A/N: Wow I am so showed as to how many reviews I have gotten so far. Next chapter I will let you know if Sirius *older* is alive or not. Not sure when to declare the pairings though, but keep reviewing please J 

****

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 15

Ron: 17

Sirius: 20

Draco: 14

Lucius: 3

Remus: 5

Severus: 12

Peter: 0

James: 4

****

~Sirius to be alive~

Yes: 35

No: 12

A/N2: To DanaKM No Lilly wasn't making the potion as well. James only said that she threw their paper into the fire. Just so no one is confused or anything


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sighed as all the girls in Slytherin had decided to bombard Lucius and himself with endless questions. He stood up and made his way to the portrait and left the common room. Once he was out he leaned against the wall with a huge sigh. It was bad enough having girls all over him back home from Slytherin, but he didn't want it here as well.

He made his way up the stairs watching some move as he stepped off and made his way to the library. He saw there wasn't many people in it, prior to the fact it was a Saturday afternoon. He looked in the back and saw the brunette from earlier. What was her name again, he thought. 

He walked over and stood in front of her table causing her to glance up. "Yes?"

"Anyone sitting here?"

"No." She said eyeing him cautiously.

"I'm not going to hex you, ya know." He said taking a book from her pile. "You're reading 'Advanced Potions' and on your free time?"

"Yes, now do you mind." She said going back to her reading.

"I thought only Lupin and I did that."

"You study on weekends?"

"Yes, I do. As does Remus Lupin I daresay." He said saying the name 'Remus Lupin' with as much venom as he could.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I know you never change."

"Thought you weren't supposed to give us hints." Severus told her.

"Yes well you are in Slytherin aren't you? You'll find out on Monday during Potions class.

"I teach that don't I?"

Hermione nodded slightly.

A figure entered the library only to receive a glare from the librarian as he made his way to the back. A small smile came to his face as he saw a familiar face. He couldn't tell who was sitting with her since only his back was turned. "Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the person behind Severus and a large grin came to her face. "Sirius!" She said jumping to her feet and gave him a huge hug.

Great, he's here too, Severus thought.

"Thought I'd make a surprise visit and how'd I guess you'd be in here. Who's your friend?"

"Um well…" Hermione said as Severus stood up and turned around.

Sirius gasped. "What's he doing here?" He asked angrily as he held Hermione closer towards him.

"If you're going to talk loudly then leave." Madam Pince ordered as the three quickly left.

"Talk Snivellus or else."  
"Sirius calm down." Hermione said softly. "He's not the only one here."

"What do you mean?" He asked not taking his eyes off the past.

"You're here as well. All the Marauders along with Lucius."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes."

"And they left you alone with him? He could try anything."

"On the contrary Black I don't think I would." A voice from behind them said as Snape stood by his younger self.

"Sirius we were just talking." Hermione said.

"Sure talking up until you hit a spot on the git and he hexes you."

"Oi Hermione there you are!" A voice said as six boys hurried towards her.

"Ginny said we'd find you here." Ron said.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped.

"What?" The younger one asked.

"Great gods it is true." Black said staring at his younger self. His eyes gazed over his old friends.

"What's he doing here?" James asked glaring at Severus ignoring Snape.

"We were talking." Hermione sighed.

"Alone? Hermione dear sweet Hermione. You should know that since he is your professor in the future and how he dislikes Gryffindor's ever so much, you should not have to communicate with his younger self." Sirius said putting his arm around her.

Black raised an eyebrow and looked at his godson who shrugged. There was no way his younger self was flirting with Hermione was it? But then again thinking to the past he did flirt with everyone.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the younger Sirius. Even if in the future he was Harry's godfather he had no right to flirt with Hermione. "We were heading down to the Quidditch Pitch, did you want to come?"

Hermione sighed. "Sure let me grab some books." She said as she turned to Severus. "Did you want…" But was cut off when James quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sure Snivellus has something more interesting to do." Severus glared at James. "Now let's get those books." He said pulling her into the library with her mouth still covered.

Snape glared at the boys. "Come on Severus." He said as his younger self followed.

"If I had a chance to hex Potter I would."

"Believe me as would I." He said.

"Why does she hang out with them?"

"Let me know you something about Miss Granger. She is probably the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, more so then Lilly Evans herself. Aside the flaw of being a muggle-born. In the second year she successfully made the Poly Juice potion."

"But we didn't learn that till our fifth year."

"Yes, but she made it in secret with her friends Potter and Weasley. I only know this because of missing ingredients from my cupboards." Snape looked at the younger clone. "Now what was it you slipped into their potion?"

"Dragons blood."

********************************

"James Potter I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said angrily to him causing some of the guys to flinch at her tone and thank god that they were outside.

"Hermione he's trouble." James said

"Yea no good." Peter told her.

Hermione glared at him causing both boys to wince slightly. "From what I understand you boys were the ones horrible and mostly to him. It's no wonder he hates Gryffindor so much.

"He deserved it." Sirius told her.

"Did he deserve to be locked in the Shrieking Shack with Remus during the full moon?" She asked as the four boys eyes widened.

"How did she know." Remus asked.

"You told us. Or rather your older self did." Ron said as he watched Hermione stalk back over to her books.

"She's not flying with us?" Sirius asked disappointed.

"No, Hermione has a bit of fear of heights." Harry said as he got on his Firebolt.

****

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 17

Ron: 21

Sirius: 25

Draco: 15

Lucius: 4

Remus: 6

Severus: 16

James: 5

****

~Sirius to be alive~

Yes: 40

No: 13

****

A/N: so yes Sirius will be alive!!

I also took Peter off the poll since no one voted for that disgusting rat and I really don't want him to be with anyone.

****

A/N2: Hope this chapter is longer.


	5. Chapter 5

"She reminds me of Lilly." Peter said.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just always yelling at James."

"She could be her reincarnation." Ron whispered to Harry who shook his head.

"Hermione was born before she died." He whispered back.

"Oh right."

"How can a witch be afraid of heights?" Sirius asked as he looked down at Hermione who was sitting on a tuff of grass, books surrounding her as she read them.

"I don't know. She never liked it. Has a very strong dislike towards brooms."

************************

Hermione sighed as she felt eyes on her and looked up seeing the boys staring down at her. "Why do I put up with them?"

"I've been wondering that same thing since day one."

She looked over her shoulder as eh walked over holding his broom. "Oh hey Draco."

"Having your own private party with you and those books?"

"Yep, be careful it may turn out to be fun." She smirked as he sat down.

"How come your not up there with them?" He asked motioning to the guys who looked like at any moment would fly down and take his head off.

"Brooms and I don't get along very well."

"Hard to believe you can't get along with anything?"

She eyed him. "Is there something you wanted besides attempts to flirt?"

"My father is getting on my nerves."

Hermione fakes and gasp and put her hand to her heart. "No."

"Stop it." He said glaring at her with a small smile. "So I heard you and Severus hit it off heh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"For the last time we were just talking. I swear you're getting as bad as them."

"We're not that bad."

"Okay we're not as bad as we were back then."

The two looked and saw Lupin and Black. "Great, a bloody reunion." Draco grumbled as he saw his father, Severus, and Snape heading over.

"Be nice, just remember he may remember all of this in the future." Hermione told him smacking him lightly with her book.

"I think you should take points off for that." Lucius told Snape.

Snape looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger any reason why you hit Mr. Malfoy with your book."

"He deserved it." She said seeing Severus smirk.

"Sounds like a good reason to me." Lupin said.

"That doesn't matter." Lucius said glaring at Lupin. "She's a Gryffindor."

"Which means she's ten thousands times better then you are, right?" Black asked smiling.

"Just a filthy little mud…"

Snape put his hand over Lucius's mouth quickly. "I would advise against calling her that. Especially since there's plenty of people above you who wouldn't think twice about hexing you if you did." The young Slytherins eyes averted upwards seeing whom he was speaking of and glared as he moved away from Snape. "Since when do you care about muggle-borns?"

"Probably since she's nice." Severus said.

"Don't think this will change her perception of you when his younger self goes back." Draco said.

"Oh don't worry I won't. I'll just enjoy it while I can." Hermione said smiling.

"And use it to your advantage?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Maybe." She said returning the smile.

"Miss Granger I hope you understand that under the circumstances I will not be giving any extra points to Gryffindor."

"You mean any points at all." Hermione said as she gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

Lupin and Black snickered as they looked over at Snape whose face was turning red. "Miss…"

"Come on." Draco said cutting off his professor as he got to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers. 

"Where are we going?"

"To get you over your fear." He said motioning to his broom.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the broom, at Draco, at the sky, and back at the broom and backed up some shaking her head. "No way."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to fly us up there and them drop you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I trust Sirius more then you right now."

"Hey." Black said.

****

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 18

Ron: 25

Sirius: 29

Draco: 24

Lucius: 5

Remus: 10

Severus: 23

James: 8

A/N: so not to get confused with the future and the past. Those of the future meaning Sirius, Severus, and Lupin, and maybe even Lucius will make an appearance they will be written by their last name. 

Example: Black looked around and saw Harry talking with James and his younger self….


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not like I'm going to let you fall." Draco said.

"Oh yea, just keep talking like that." Hermione said shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he flew down next to Hermione.

"He's trying to get me on that… that twig."

"It's called a broomstick Hermione." Draco informed her smirking.

"Shut up."

"Why?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at Malfoy.

"She does need to learn how to fly to pass her NEWTS."

Hermione's eyes widened and looked back at Professor Snape, Lupin, and Black who all nodded. "I'm never going to pass." She whispered.

"Hermione you will pass. You have plenty of time okay."

"Yea only seven years." Lucius said.

"You're not helping, Malfoy." Harry said angrily. "Come on." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Wait I'm not going up with Draco what makes you think I'd go up with you Harry?"

"Cause you trust me." He said staring at her with his green eyes.

"Oi Harry we're going to play a game of Quidditch!" Ron called from above. "Come on!"

"Guess you can't teach me." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"I'm sure if Miss Granger insists on passing her NEWTS that in time she will talk to Albus about appointing her a tutor in flying." Snape said. "Someone who knows what their doing."

This time Lupin and Black glared at Snape. "Are you saying that Mr. Malfoy is more capable of teaching Hermione then Harry?"

"No."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Make it sound like you will."

"Stop arguing or I'll convince Oliver wood to come back here and teach me. Or maybe Marcus Flint."

"My moneys on Wood." Black said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she plopped back down on the grass and got back to one of her books. She glanced up at Severus. "You can read one if you wish."

All eyes were on the younger Snape as he sat down and took a book from Hermione's pile, almost all but one was narrowed. Snape smirked as he headed back to the castle. Perhaps his younger self spending time with a student from this time would do him some good.

He just hoped it didn't go any further then friendship, then he'd have a lot of explaining to do when they got the younger selves back to their time. Especially if their memories remained the same. He would need to talk to Albus about that.

"Harry!"

"I'm coming!" Harry hollered back. "Watch him." He said to his god father as he took to the air.

"Severus let's go someplace else. This place reeks." Lucius said glaring at Hermione.

"I would watch what you say **Jason** you're apart of a Slytherin now."

"Taking house points off for no reason are you?" Lucius asked Lupin daring him to.

"**Jason **if you wish to go some place else then you can go. I'm not keeping you here." Severus said.

Lucius stared in shock at his best friend. He would rather be with a 'mudblood' then with him. "Fine but you'll regret this." He said stalking off.

A/N: Sorry it's not that long but with my uncle in the hospital I haven't had time to write.

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 19

Ron: 26

Sirius: 30

Draco: 30

Lucius: 6

Remus: 10

Severus: 26

James: 8

A/N: If anyone has any other idea on how to portray the names of the past or future so it's not confusing please let me know.

A/N: Sorry it's not that long but with my uncle in the hospital I haven't had time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

"You could have gone with him." Hermione told him.

"Yea and I would have been bored." Severus told her.

Black and Lupin kept their eyes on the two teens. They didn't trust or like Snape when he was a kid and now that his teen self was back, there was no way they trusted him now. 

Draco was watching as well. He couldn't believe his favorite teacher was flirting with the one girl he had a crush on that lasted more then two weeks.

*********************************

Ron watched from above the small scene unraveling from his best friend and his two worse enemies. Why does everyone like her now, he wondered since he had pretty much had a crush on her since his second year after she had been petrified. And then in their fourth year he realized how beautiful she really was and new his feelings for her were true. "I'll be back." He called to the guys who groaned and complained about his leaving during the beginning of the game. He swooped down as he saw smiling Lupin and Black at him as he came behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione jumped slightly and turned her head. "Ron!"

"Come fly with me." He said softly.

"I hate flying."

"Just for a few minutes I promise." He said picking her up as she squealed and set her on his broom and took off into the air.

"Ronal Bilius Weasley if you don't put me on the ground right no I'll owl your mother about this!"

"Then owl her." He said wrapping her arms gently around her body. "I'm not going to let you fall Hermione, I promise." He whispered to her.

Hermione had her eyes clenched tightly and gripped the broom as if her life depended on it. "Ron please…"

"Hermione just open your eyes. You can see everything from up here. The Whomping Willow, the lake, the castle, the Quidditch Pitch. You can even see the squid in the lake."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Half meant about how high they were and the other half was on how right Ron was. She looked towards the lake. "It looks more beautiful at night with the moon shining on it."

"It does?" She asked as he nodded.

"This isn't so bad is it?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder. "Flying it like being free. You can go places you can't go by walking and see things from a different point of view. One night I'll take you up with me and we can watch the moon over the lake. Or even watch a sunset together." He breathed in her scent of the vanilla perfume she always used "Would you like to?"

"I think I would." She said.

*********************************

"What is it Albus?" Snape asked him.

"With what you told me of their adding dragons blood to their potion the only way we could get them home is if they conjured the same potion the same way they did so."

"Perhaps some sort of after-effect."

"Precisely." Albus said smiling with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Their memories will have to be removed of their time here, for safety reasons. We can not allow anything to change."

"I understand. And the students?"

"I will give them a choice. Harry may be the most reluctant to give up his memory due to the fact of his father."

"I believe Miss Granger may be as well."

"We shall see."

****

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 23

Ron: 28

Sirius: 38

Draco: 35

Severus: 31

So far only five people remain on the voting. I will be narrowing it down next time I update which I hope will be next week or perhaps the week after. 

And yes Ron's middle name is Bilius. It's after his deceased uncle. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Still want to go down?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "Not now."

Ron smiled as he kept one arm wrapped around Hermione and the other was on his broom. His grin widened as he felt her lean back against his chest getting more comfortable. "No falling asleep." He joked.

"I have you to catch me if I do right?"

"Always Mione."

*****************************

Severus glanced up from the book and saw that Ron still had Hermione. "Just how long is he going to keep her up there?"

Draco eyed him. "What worried about her?"

"She hates heights." He stated.

"I know that."

"They'll come down eventually." Black said as he and Lupin headed back to the castle to talk to Dumbledore.

Draco and Severus glared at the two professors. "Lots they know. Weasel will keep her up there all day if he had his way."

"So what do we do to get her down?"

"Not sure yet."

*****************************

"Ron come on!" James hollered as Ron flew over. "Well what do we have here?"

"Shut up Potter." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Not you Harry."

"Now your sounding like my mum." Ron snickered as she elbowed him into the gut. "Ow."

"What brings you up here?" Remus asked.

"Him." Hermione said indicating to Ron. "He kidnapped me from my books."

"Kidnapped? Hermione I would never kidnap you. I was only saving you from being around two stupid gits."

"Their not stupid."

"No but they are gits." Peter said. "Draco seems a lot like his father. Evil to the core."

Harry bit his tongue from saying anything knowing Hermione and Ron were doing the same. It was hard to believe that the little whiny boy who followed his father everywhere would become a death eater and betray them.

Hermione looked up at some dark clouds forming just over the Forbidden Forest. "Maybe we should go inside before it pours." The boys agreed and flew down.

"Here you go." Severus said as he had gathered all of Mione's books together.

"Thanks." she said smiling as she took them from him. James looked at Sirius and put his finger in his mouth pretending to gag. "I saw that." 

The others snickered as James' face went red. "Come on, we don't want you to melt."

"Okay you've watched way too much of the Wizard of Oz and besides only evil witches melt."

"Like you don't have an evil side to you." Sirius said.

"I don't." Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "Well I don't."

"What about third year when you slapped me?" Draco asked.

"You deserved it."

Okay I know I said I would narrow it done but there were so many votes for Ron and Harry I had to keep them on the poll J Whoever reaches 50 to 55 votes next time I update will remain on the poll.

And thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. This story has only been up for two and a half months and I have over a two-hundred votes.

~Voting of who to be with Hermione~

Harry: 35

Ron: 31

Sirius: 41

Draco: 41

Severus: 37


	9. Chapter 9

"Or the time you stole from Snape's private inventory." Ron chuckled as all boys eyes widened except for Harry's and looked at Hermione.

"Ron.." She gave warning.

"But that was to make a Polyjuice Potion our second year." Ron said trying to think of more things. "Your Time Turner.."

"How was my Time Turner being bad?" Hermione asked him annoyed.

"By using it to go into the past to save Sirius."

Hermione turned and glared at Harry. "You told him!"

"It kind of slipped." He gulped as he suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"You saved me?" Sirius asked.

"Your older self." Hermione said still glaring at Harry as a flash a lightning covered the sky as they hurried in.

"You made a Polyjuice Potion in your second year?" James asked shocked.

"Yes."

"And it was successful?" Remus asked knowing not even him nor Lily could have done that."

"Yes, okay can we please stop talking about all the bad things I did." She said glaring specifically at Ron and Harry.

"Right sorry Mione." Ron said giving her a tight hug as they entered the castle.

"Drakie-poo there you are!" A high shrill voice called causing them all to flinch.

"Merlin save me." Draco said as he turned white.

Hermione smirked. "Don't think I will this time Draco, quite sorry."

"But…" He stuttered.

"Save yourself ferret boy." Ron said chuckling.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Watch it weasel."

"Boys." The Head Girl warned.

"Come on Mione I'm hungry." Sirius said leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey so are we." The three Marauders said along with Ron and Harry hurrying after them.

"Um.." Draco said looking at Severus as he saw Pansy coming closer.

"You're on your own." He said walking to the dungeons.

The Head Boy gulped as the girl with the short black hair wrapped her leeching arms around him

"Oi slow down!" Ron yelled seeing how Sirius was practically dragging Hermione to the fruit basket picture.

Sirius tickled the pair and pulled Hermione in as the portrait shut. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked him.

"Like I said I'm hungry." He said smiling as he kissed her lips softly. She gasped and stepped back in shock as he smiled as the others came in. "About time you got here."

"Well you took off." James said as he saw house elves coming towards them.

Okay Ron has been taken out of the poll sorry Ron

Next poll the top two will be left!

****

Voting of who to be with Hermione

Harry: 52

Sirius: 50

Draco: 52

Severus: 53


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but a lot as been going on. One of my closest friends since forever died not long ago from AIDS so I've been over at her families house trying to help them out. Hope it's a bit more descriptive too.

Also my computer messed up and I don't have Microsoft Works right now only Wordpad, so it won't show some stuff :(  
  
"So wait a second." Ginny said sitting with her legs crossed on Hermione's red and gold covered bed. "He kissed you? As in kissed you on the lips kissed you?"  
  
"For the millionth time yes Ginny it was on the lips." Hermione sighed not knowing why she had told her best female friend about this in the first place. Not that she was going to start complaining or anything, but if the older Sirius had any memory what-so-ever there would be a lot of questions.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin that could match her older twin brothers.  
  
"Well what?" The brunette asked confused.  
  
"Did you kiss him back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"First off he kissed me for a split second." She told her. "And even if I had time to react I wouldn't kiss him back it would be way too weird."  
  
"But why I mean look at how he looks when he's older and he's cleaned up some."  
  
Hermione laughed as he grabbed her pillow and smacked her best friend with it. "Get yuor ehad out of the gutters."  
  
Ginny dodged the attack but just barely. "Well it could have been Snape."  
  
"And you're not allowed to tell a single soul Ginny. I mean it. I wasn't supposed to tell you in the first place."  
  
The red head smiled. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. But can we at least torment Jason Felton?"  
  
"By all means we can." She said grinning as well. "But you better go before you get in trouble."  
  
"Right." Ginny said taking the secret entrance from Hermione's Head Girl's room to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Anything at all?" Lupin asked as the three older gentlemen sat in his classroom drinking tea.  
  
Snape shook his head. They were holding a meeting to see if they had any memories of their youngerselves entering the future. A slightlest hint as to when they got back to their own time or if anything happened in this time that they needed to know of.  
  
"Why wouldn't we remember going to the future when we were seventeen is what I want to know." Black asked taking a sip of his tea. He had his legs up on top of the desk and his chair titled.  
  
"Bloody idiot it's obvious we had a memory charm done." Snape said glaring at him.  
  
Black returned the glare. "Tell me again why you're here?"  
  
"It concens him as much as it concerns us Sirius." His best friend said sighing as he rubbed his temples. "Can you remember anything at all?"  
  
Black got to thinking. He tried hard thinking back to all his memories. But he couldn't find anything new. Like ajolt of lightning striking him a new memory showed up as his eyes widened almost causing him to fall out of his seat. "What is it?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lupin asked confused and concerned.  
  
Black sat up straight and put his cup of tea down and looked at both men. "I kissed Hermione."

Just a reminder  
  
James: Daniel Porter  
  
Sirius: Gary Benson  
  
Remus: David Lopes  
  
Peter: Timothy Patterson  
  
Severus: Alan Smith  
  
Lucius: Jason Felton 

Okay very close votes, but Draco and Severus will be going to the next chapter round   
  
Harry: 55  
  
Sirius: 54  
  
Draco: 56  
  
Severus: 61


	11. Chapter 11

"You did what?" Snape asked in complete disgust.

"My younger self… kissed Hermione." Black said in shock.

"When?" Lupin asked as calmly as he could.

"When I grabbed her to go to the kitchens. When we had a head start. Just before you guys got in I kissed her."

"Merlin could you be more stupid?"

"Hey don't go yelling at me Snape. It's obvious the way that Alan Smith is looking at her he has feelings for her."

"I do not and nor have I ever had feeling for Miss Granger."

"No but your younger self could." Black pointed out.

"You incompetence if overbearing Black."

"Enough!" Lupin said standing startling both gentlemen. "It's quite obvious these feelings are coming unraveled. The last thing we need is for Lucius Malfoy to come forward and start to remember these things as well. None of us can pursue a relationship with Her… Miss Granger due to the fact that when we return to our time she will still be here and we will still be twenty years older then her."

"You want us to get her with someone else?" Black asked as he got to thinking. "Harry."

"Or Ron."

Snape shook his head and Black glared at him. "And I suppose you would choose Mr. Malfoy?"

"It is Miss Granger's decision and not to mention spending anymore time with the two of you I will completely lose my mind. So I will say this before my departure. Find a way to send our younger selves back before someone gets hurt."

"What is going on up there?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged and Lavender and Parvati came downstairs giggling.

"He is so sweet."

"Yes but why would he snog her?" The girls questioned as they stopped noticing the boys. "Poor Ronald."

"What about me?"

"Aren't you absolutely furious with Hermione? I mean after all she is your girlfriend and yet she's snogging over guys."

Sirius's face paled. He had no clue Hermione was dating Ron otherwise he wouldn't have acted on his impulses. He glanced at the red-faced boy.

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend. But who has she been snogging?"

"Lavender Brown! Parvati Patil! I swear if you two breathed one word I'll hex you into oblivion!" the angry voice of Ginny Weasley was heard from upstairs.

"Uh oh…" Both girls said worriedly.

"Well if you get bored of Granger you know where to find us." Lavender said winking at Gary as both girls hurried back upstairs.

Ron turned his head to Sirius whose face was slowly turning pale. "Gary have something to say?"

"I um…" He said looking at the others. He glanced up at the clock. "Wow look at the time and we have class in the morning. See you." He said quickly running upstairs.

"He's dead." Ron said running after him.

"Better break it up." Harry sighed as he and the others ran after the two boys.

Draco: 71  
  
Severus: 66


	12. Chapter 12

"Yikes!" Sirius yelled jumping out of the way as Ron ran at him. "Calm down Ron."

"Calm down. Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down. You kissed the only girl I've ever dreamed about." He said moving towards him again but this time was being held back.

"Ron killing him isn't the answer."Harry said struggling to hold his best friend back as the other boys ran into the room

"But he kissed my Hermione!"

"Well I didn't know she was hers and you already said she wasn't your girlfriend." Sirius spat.

"You're twenty-bloody years older then her! You had no right to snog her in any way or form possible."

"It was only for a split second!" Sirius yelled as he felt James and Remus move to his side in case they had to hold him back as well.

"Ronald Weasley! Sirius Black! If you two don't keep it down I'll hex you both into oblivion." An angry witch said entering the boys dorm.

Four of the boys eyes widened. How was it possible for a girl to be up in the boys dorm, there was a spell on the stairs just like there was a spell on the stairs to get into the girls room.

"Hermione he…" Ron stuttered as she came closer.

"It was just a small kiss Ron. Didn't mean anything. And with all your yelling I'm surprised no one else came up here to investigate. We'd have to obliviate them if they heard anything." Hermione said.

Ron sighed as he looked into her dark brown eyes seeing the worry through them. He knew it was stupid to start yelling, but when it came to her he would just lose it. He couldn't even stand to see her receive letters from Krum when she insisted they were just friends. "Sorry." He said softly.

"Um.. Hermione?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"Yes Peter?" She asked turning to face him.

"How did you come up here?"

"I walked up the stairs." She said seeing their looks. "Oh you mean the spell. I kind of countered that our fourth year, wasn't it?" She asked looking back at Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded. "Yea, Lavender and Parvati were quite upset to learn that only Hermione could get up here."

"What's wrong with you?" Lucius asked Severus who was staring out the window watching the rain dance against the pane.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. It wouldn't have anything to do with that mudblood girl now would it?"

"Don't call her that."

Lucius smirked and moved next to his best friend. "You know as soon as we return home we'll have no memory of this or of her." He whispered so the other students wouldn't hear.

"I know that, I just don't understand. How could a Gryffindor not care if a person if in Slytherin or not. Draco has no problem with her."

"I have this strong suspicion that he fancies her."

Severus eyes widened slightly. He had figured it as well on how Draco was treating her and he knew it just wasn't because she was Head Girl.

Please keep the votes coming

****

Draco: 77  
**Severus**: 67

And as a reminder:

James: Daniel Porter

Sirius: Gary Benson

Remus: David Lopes

Peter: Timothy Patterson

Severus: Alan Smith

Lucius: Jason Felton


	13. chapter 13

"Alan! Jason!" Both Slytherin boys cringed recognizing the voice. "Yes Pansy?"

"Have you seen my Drakie-poo?" Pansy asked hurrying over towards them.

"Uh.. No sorry we haven't. Perhaps he's monitoring the halls or something." Jason said trying to get away from the girls grip as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh you could be right." Pansy shrieked leaving the common room.

Alan snickered and glanced at Jason who was rubbing his arm. "I feel quite sorry for my son right now." He said shaking his head.

"Me too."

BR 

BR 

"Now that that's over with for now I hope." James sighed as he sat on the foot of Ron's bed. "What to do while it's raining." He asked a small smile came upon his face.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione warned knowing that smile all too well that he had obviously passed onto his son.

"Come now Mione, we're a legacy, we won't get caught." Remus said grinning.

"And you're supposed to be the reasonable one."

"Aha! There you are." A voice from the door said as Seamus came in followed by Dean. "Please help us." He said begging Hermione.

"With what?" She asked confused.

"History homework, it's just so complicated." Dean insisted.

"If it's so complicated then how did Ron actually do it?" She asked knowingly.

Seamus and Dean stood up in shock and glanced at Ron. "He did his homework?"

"Did you check to make sure it was right."

"Yes I did my homework." Ron said annoyed. "And no you can't use Mione for your homework help, she's my help oh and Harry's too."

Harry smacked his forehead with his hand seeing how Ron's words just came out like a fountain and never stopping.

"Is that so Ronald?"

Ron gulped. The only time she ever called him 'Ronald' was when she was upset with him. "Um… Mione I mean…."

"Don't Mione me Ronald Weasley." she said as she turned and marched down the stairs away from the boys dorm.

"Now you've done it." Harry said looking at his best friend who shrugged helplessly. "I can't help it Harry. The words just come out, I can't control it."

"Well now whose going to help us?" Seamus asked.

"I'll help." Remus said going to grab his book.

"Thanks David." Dean said.

BR 

BR 

"Hey what's wrong?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione storm downstairs. "Wait what did my git of a brother do this time?"

"What else?"

Ginny sighed and ran her fingers through her red hair and sat down next to Hermione in the huge golden colored chair. "I can owl mom and ask her to send him a howler if you would like?"

Hermione giggled. "No it's okay."

"Are you sure? I can send letters to the twins, Bill, Charlie, hey I bet Percy would love to send him a howler."

"Gin don't worry about it. He'll come down in twenty minutes and start his whole apologizing speech. I swear it's the same every time."

"We could give him a dictionary or a thesaurus to find new words."

"Wouldn't help, he's have to be able to find the word he was looking for and he'd come to me for help."

"True."

****

Guess who wins……

Draco: 83  
Severus: 68


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay I actually made 300 reviews. Thank you everyone who has read my fanfic and reviewed, means so much to me.

"Are you sure this will work Albus?" Minerva asked full of worry as she followed him to the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, quite sure Minerva, now do stop fretting about. By the end of the day the Marauders and young Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy will be returned to their own time, with no memory of this encounter." Albus said with a small twinkle in his eyes as they walked by the portrait and into the room.

"I do hope your right. I do fear for the consequences that may come of this. Mr. Potter has become quite attached to his father and when he leaves, he'll know he'll never be coming back.

"Perhaps a memory spell on them may be sufficient enough then. I was hoping not to, but if it causes too much damage we will not have any choice."

"I understand Albus."

BR 

BR 

"How long do you think they have?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not sure Gin. Who knows what Professor Dumbledore may concur up. For all we know they could be sent home tonight."

"Any regrets?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Ginny sighed and blew a wisp of her red hair out of her face and stared at her best friend. "If you have any thought of snogging one of them you better do so soon before they are sent home."

"Ginny! Why on earth would you think of such a thing?" Hermione asked feeling her face turn bright red.

"Because it's true. Come on you already had Sirius kiss you, not you need the others."

"I hope you don't mean Peter."

Both girls shivered. "I'm worried about Harry."

"He'll take this harder then anyone else, but at least he met his dad."

"True." Ginny nodded as she saw a hint of red hair at the top of the stairs. "Don't look now but here comes that git of a brother of mine."

Hermione groaned covering her face with her hands. "Here we go."

BR 

BR 

Draco sighed as he made his way around some armor and stayed close to the wall, wasn't much room as he squeezed by hoping not to be seen. He had heard Pansy's voice calling out for him as he made his afternoon rounds, making sure no one was doing any sort of magic in the corridors and such. "Drakie-poo!"

He cringed at that nickname, needless to say no matter how many times he told her how much he despised it she insisted on calling him it no matter what. He held his breath as she came closer and tried to think of something else. Strangely to him a brunette came to mind. He shook his head knowing he couldn't think of her but even as he thought of Quidditch she came into view as well.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you think they made up?" James asked glancing at Harry.

Harry chuckled and adjusted his glasses on his face. "I have no doubt. Ron may be a git half the time but he knows not to piss of Hermione, and he can't stay mad at her for too long. Neither can she."

"Match made in heaven huh?" Remus asked ignoring the glare Sirius sent his way.

"Well Ron's parents seem to think so. " Harry said seeing his best friend come up the stairs with a huge grin on his face. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ron asked walking over to his bed and plopped backwards on it.

Hermione shook her head laughing softly to herself as she made her way to the library. She passed some armor when a hand came out and grabbed her. Another hand came and quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Her brown eyes widened as she peered at her captor who uncovered her mouth and motioned her to be quiet. "Malfoy what…."

"Shh… Pansy's on the look out for me." He told her sticking his head out and quickly pulled it back in when he saw her.

"Why did you drag me into this?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Draco sighed. "I don't know. Just don't give away this spot."

Hermione looked at him and shook the weird feeling she was having. If anyone had told her that Draco Malfoy and she would be friends their last year in school she'd probably hex them. And then the odd feelings come in. A small shiver up the spine when he's close to her, rapid beating of her heart, just small things she couldn't ignore even though she tried to.

The closeness she was to him he could smell her scent. A mixture of vanilla and strawberries. He wanted to press her against the wall and kiss her, show her exactly how much he cared. He heard Pansy's footsteps getting closer as he moved back further against the wall. Trying his luck he grabbed Hermione's arm and gently led her back. A small smile crept to his face as she didn't put up any sort of fight or struggle. Her back against his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Who breathe Hermione, breathe, she told herself. Knowing that if Pansy wasn't wondering around he never would have done this to her, no matter how much she wished. "Jason!" She heard and slightly cringed at her high voice.

"Yes Pansy?"

"Have you seen my Drakie-poo. Alan said he was patrolling, but I can't find him." Pansy shrieked.

Jason sighed. "No Pansy I haven't seen him. Maybe he finished and headed back to his room."

"His room!" Pansy jumped up and gave him a big hug. "You're so smart. I didn't even think he could be in his room. I hope that mudblood isn't there."

Draco felt Hermione tense at that awful word. He felt bad. It was really his fault, even since second year he started calling her that and now he wished he could go back in time and change it all. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ignore her," He whispered to her.

Hermione nodded as she blinked the tears away that were threatening to come out.

A/N: Sorry it's short and kinda late.


End file.
